


Pequeñas historias de cuna

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle y Rumplestilskin van a ser nuevos padres. Pequeñas historias de ambos con su pequeña. Rumbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeñas historias de cuna

Un baño de agua tibia.   
Cuando Belle sintió el agua de la regadera, con sus gotas frescas acariciando sus curvas moldeadas por su embarazo de ocho meses y semanas, ella sintió un alivio profundo. Su pequeña niña, ellos ya sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta incluso antes de que el Dr. Whale diera confirmación, se movía impaciente de un lado a otro, mientras sus pequeños pies se marcaban en la frágil piel que le servía como abrigo. Belle la acarició en in intento de tranquilizarla. 

\- Estas muy inquieta hoy, Lucy, yo sé que ya quieres venir al mundo, pero me parece que tenemos que ser pacientes. Un poco más cielo, mientras tanto, deja a tu madre dormir un poco.

Mientras el agua la cubría, aliviando el intenso calor que el embarazo le hacía sentir por las noches; Belle se perdió en la sensación hasta que escuchó la voz de Rumplestiltskin, quien la llamaba desde la puerta del baño.  
-¿Todo bien cariño?

-¡ah,sí, amor! Lucy tiene mucha energía hoy y no quiere quedarse quieta, ya empieza a parecerse a ti. 

Con una sonrisa, Gold entró al baño y se sentó para observarla. Su esposa hacía digno honor a su nombre en este estado tan pleno de la femineidad. Su bella y joven esposa, mostraba la belleza resplandeciente que solo se da durante el embarazo; con las mejillas redondas, los senos más llenos y las preciosas curvas que se acentuaban aún más con el peso que había ganado a partir de sus exquisitos y extravagantes antojos de comida a media noche. 

Su pequeña niña aún en el vientre, mostraba la curiosidad innata de su madre por las situaciones del mundo que la hacían responder con entusiasmo, para gusto y tenue incomodidad de su madre, con "bailes" de vientre ante la música, la lectura y la risas de sus dos padres. Un misterio la vida dentro del vientre, pero incluso antes de nacer, su hija ya se parecía a ambos.

Cuando Belle sintió la mirada de su esposo recorrer su cuerpo con amor y discreto deseo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lo extrañaba. No la cercanía, sino, esa intimidad que se da cuando dos personas se encuentran profundamente enlazadas y que llena el alma de la más absoluta calidez y felicidad sincera. Sin embargo, tras el octavo mes, la preciosa montaña que formaba su vientre y su niña le hacía complicado no solo dormir cómodamente, sino también caminar grandes distancias sin cansarse y por supuesto, hacer el amor a su esposo libremente. Ambos se contentaban con las caricias, los besos y mantenerse cerca por las noches; pero sin duda la pequeña espera les hacía extrañarse mutuamente siendo que su amor, aún era apasionado como al principio.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Belle le extendió la mano invitándolo a acercarse y compartir la ducha fresca con ella. Con alegría de niño él se quitó el pijama tan rápido como le era posible, y en un abrazo desde la espalda, beso el cuello de su esposa.  
"Cuando el agua tocó su piel cálida, él tembló en escalofrió - ¡está helada, Belle! – le dijo, mientras la abrazó en busca de un poco de calor. Ella se rió para si – ¡dile a tu hija!- le respondió, mientras intentó nivelar la llave hasta obtener un temperatura más agradable para ambos.

Perdidos en el abrazo, la tranquilidad del sueño en el vientre y los susurros de deseos compartidos para quien pronto sería su primera hija, los tres dejaron que el agua los cubriera en un momento de intimidad compartida.


End file.
